Chuck versus The Tuesday
by louzeyre
Summary: Even spies have normal days.


_AN: This is extremely raw as the only person who's looked it over is me. It's not related to my other story at all. I just wanted to experiment with what a normal day without a mission might be like for Chuck and Sarah. I tried to tie each detail to something previously mentioned on the show, from Chuck's use of peppermint toothpaste to which restaurants are mentioned. Constructive criticism is, as always, welcome._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck_

**Chuck versus The Tuesday**

Chuck woke up to the sound of his clock radio playing at seven in the morning. He reached over to his nightstand the alarm rested on and pressed the snooze button. Turning back towards his fiancé he gave her a small shake in the hopes of easing her awake enough that she wouldn't attempt to impale his alarm when it went off again.

He carefully slid out of bed, and headed towards the bathroom. Halfway through his shower, he heard the click of the door and turned to see Sarah through the slightly steamed glass. As she slipped in wearing only a mischievous smile, Chuck wished he had set his alarm earlier.

OOO

They stood in front of the sinks, side by side wrapped only in towels. Sarah reached across to grab his toothpaste. He spit, then she spit, as they brushed in tandem. When he leaned over and gave her a small kiss after they finished rinsing, she tasted like peppermint.

They moved towards the bedroom in sync. Chuck tries not to get distracted by Sarah as she put on the outfit she'd picked from Castle's wardrobe room the day before. When he finished dressing, Sarah walked over and straightened his tie. He gathers up their wet towels off the floor and puts them back into the bathroom as Sarah walked towards the kitchen.

He poured himself a bowl cereal and crunched away while Sarah ate fresh fruit, licking the juices off her fingers. She had grown sick of most breakfast foods in her teen years, she had once told him, and so far he had found the only exception was chocolate croissants. The next peck he gave her as they wash up tasted like strawberries.

OOO

Since Sarah had yet to get a new car, they carpool to work in his Herder. Sarah waved as she walks out of sight towards one of Castle's hidden back doors and Chuck found himself facing the yellow and green aura of the Buymore entrance alone.

For the next few hours he sat behind the Nerd Herd desk, talking with Morgan when he drifts by and sinking into the normality of helping customers. Once the rest of the Buymore staff had drifted into their daily retail daze he slipped away towards the home theater room and took the elevator down to Castle. Sarah was sitting at one of the desks, concentrating on paperwork. Her hair was slightly damp, a telltale sign that she had taken a second shower following her workout. She gave him a slightly apologetic smile when he walked over and kissed her on the top of her head, which meant both that there was no mission, and that she need to focus on whatever she was working on.

Chuck decided not to waste his escape from the Buymore and headed towards the Castle gym. One of the advantages of no longer having a manager that became suspicious of his absences was that some of the spy training he had once had to wait to do until after hours, he could fit in while he was still technically on the clock.

OOO

He had planned to either go back up to the store for a few hours, or go to lunch following his workout, but when he walked into the main part of Castle after washing up, Sarah looked at him with her bored, slightly pouty face and he decided to stay and keep her company. There is a large stack of video and board games in Castle now, but when he went to the closet to get one, Sarah follows him. They ended up not needing any of the games.

OOO

Eventually, their stomachs protest how long it has been since breakfast and they are forced to straighten up so they could head out to get lunch. Chuck and Morgan still try to keep their surf and turf tradition alive and split one meatball and one tuna Subway sub between them every Wednesday and Friday, baring National emergency. As a result, Chuck tries to eat elsewhere the rest of the week. Since Lou still refuses to serve him and nothing has replaced the Orange Orange their options are limited to either Kooky Sushi or Sbarro unless they leave the mall. Sushi and pizza are Chuck's two favorite foods so he doesn't particularly mind, and today he asks Sarah to choose.

They end up feeding each other rolled and hand-formed sushi until their long lunch turns into an extra long lunch. Finally he realized he should probably head back before Jeff or Lester light something on fire.

OOO

To ease his guilt over being gone from the Buymore so much of the time, Chuck tries to volunteer to close if he can. Tonight that meant that he and Sarah aren't able to head home until almost nine thirty. They stopped by the grocery store and pick up something premade from the deli on the way. Morgan was the only one of the three of them that could cook and now that he's moved out, their options are very limited unless they eat take-out every night. Even Chuck doesn't think he could stomach that.

After dinner Chuck washed the dishes while Sarah dried. Usually they take advantage of nights without missions to get caught up on laundry but Sarah used the full hamper yesterday as an excuse to get out of the house during his Monday video game night with Morgan. Instead they snuggle up on the couch and begin surfing through the channels. Their irregular schedule has made it nearly impossible for him to keep current on any specific show, and he's not isn't even sure what was on until he pulls up the channel guide.

The pickings are slim this late and they end up watching a wedding show that Sarah had recorded. It seems to be composed entirely of things outside their price range, and Chuck can't help but be a bit scared by the eager gleam in his fiancé's eye as the hosts explain debate the pluses and minuses of using fondant or ganache. Even so, he can't help but get a kick out of how captivated Sarah is and contents himself to cuddle up to her, and soak it in.

OOO

When the show finished, they stood up, stretching, and decided to get ready for bed. They pulled on pajamas and brushed their teeth side by side before Chuck headed to the kitchen. He pulled out two bottles of still water, before walking back and sliding into bed. He set the water down and turned the alarm on. It's a cuddling night, and when Chuck pulls Sarah to him, and she settles against his chest. This close he can smell her grapefruit soap on her skin. He lied there, entwined with her, as both of their breathing slowed, and they drifted off to sleep together.


End file.
